


show you heaven

by sendurlocation



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Childhood Trauma, Church Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Gay Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Religious Content, Religious Guilt, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendurlocation/pseuds/sendurlocation
Summary: George was scared and traumatized. Religious trauma lying deep within him. What happens when everything he fears come into contact with him in human form.Temptation in the form of a human.Does he run or submit to his desires?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	show you heaven

**Author's Note:**

> tw// contains angst and mentions of child abuse. this also isn't meant to be disrspectful to any religions, i was writing from experience. well not the public sex part..

Why was it so easy to let his hands dance along his skin, leaving small fires in their wake? His delicate fingers were like autumn leaves falling from trees, blowing in the wind, before landing on the ground. It shouldn't have felt so good, so right. It was so wrong, to let another man touch him in such an intimate way.

'Man shall not lie with man as with woman, it is an abomination.'

The bible passage looped in his mind as he was laid down. George tensed slightly, clenching his fist, biting down on his lip. Was this really worth it? Was giving into his desires worth giving into what he had been told was evil.

"Relax." Dream's voice spoke with such care. It instantly made George relax his shoulders, looking into his green eyes. His beautiful green eyes. Maybe, just maybe this was okay.

But, painful memories didn't let him submit just yet. His survival instincts were screaming at him. to push the taller man off of him, shout the most obscene words, and run. Run all the way down the street, up the alleyway, past the diner, and into the church. His instincts were telling him he should be on his knees. Begging god for forgiveness. On his knees until his pale skin turned red and the floor had indents where he had sat.

He could pray the gay away. If he accepted that it was wrong, that what he was doing was wrong. But he couldn't. George was torn. Everything he did to him felt so right, it left trails of fire against his pale skin. A fire that threatened to burn him, but he wanted that. George wanted to be consumed by the flame.

Dream ran his fingers through George's brunette hair and stared into his eyes intensely. "So beautiful." Was all he could say as he leaned in, connecting their lips. He felt the hesitance. George had practically frozen in place. "it's okay." The man whispered and let the hand drop from george's hair to his cheek, using his thumb to gently run over the porcelain skin that was there.

George wanted to relax, to lean into Dream's gentle touch. But his touches reflected something so bitter sweet. His mother's touch as she wiped away his tears. 

in seventh grade, as George was realizing that he was gay. He had been like any hormonal teenager and watched pornographic content. But, he was caught. two guys, leaving no room for Jesus as they touched each other. He stared at his father for a minute before finally moving to close the tab. He didn't even try to make an excuse. He couldn't come up with anything. He had been caught red handed.

That night. George's father beat him until his skin was shades of red and purple, while reciting bible passages. Then after he was done, his mother came into the room.

"It's okay." She whispered to him.

George shivered and pulled away from dream's touch. a tear rolling down his cheeks. "i can't." His voice was shaky. The fear was prominent in his tone, but deep within it lied desire. He wanted this, he wanted Dream to touch him. To touch him in ways he couldn't touch himself. George wanted Dream to make him his.

"Fuck, I'm sorry." George swore, nerves building in him. This was too much. All of it. His instincts were telling him to Run. Flee. Run away. Go to the temple. Bow down to god and beg him for forgiveness. But his heart was telling him to stay, to pull Dream close to him. Kiss him. He was so confused. Which one did he follow?

His instincts. He gave in.

George pushed Dream off of him, sprinting out of the motel room that they had met up in. Down the street, up the alleyway, past the diner. Into the church, down to his knees, his hands clasped together. Repent.

Repent. Repent. Repent.

"I'm sorry." He said his voice shaking, tears flowing down his pale skin. Pooling at his chin and dropping to the hardwood floor. "i-i-i." George stuttered. his mind flashing to hours sitting in church. Staring blankly as saints around him caught the holy spirit; shouting, screaming, singing, crying. All while he felt blank, empty.

George never understood that feeling lying deep within them. Never felt the so-called holy spirit. It was a mystery to him, why they were lying on the floor. Shouting to the lord. He never felt that way, the way he was supposed to do. 

“You’re living the life of a sinner, boy.'' George remembers his fathers words. Every time he spoke, he spat poison at him. Never failing to make him feel horrible about himself. "No son of mine is going to be a faggot."

George was pulled from the memory as he felt a hand on his shoulder and then heard a voice. "Are you okay?" Dream asked and got on his knees next to George. He had grown up in a religious household as well, though his parents weren't very devout and didn't believe that God hated gays. Or in god at all for that matter. They'd-go to church every blue moon, maybe for easter. Just for brownie points from the other families. They always sat in the back and just observed. joking about the devout christians on their car ride home.

Dream’s voice calmed George at first, but then he realized what it really was. Temptation had followed him and he needed to push away. Right? But what if he didn’t want to push away. He was so confused. Salty tears started to pour more rapidly from his eyes, he heard the ground next to him shift, and he looked over directly into Dream’s caring, green eyes. More caring than he could ever call the eyes of his father. He felt a gentle touch on his cheek. “We-” He started to speak but was cut off by Dream’s voice.

“Do you even believe in god?” He asked, “Do you really believe in god?” Dream waited for an answer, looking into George’s fear-filled brown orbs. It hurt Dream. Made him want to scoop George into his arms, hold him close, and tell him that every little thing was going to be alright. But, that would probably cause more harm than good.

“No.” George finally answered after a while of thinking. Which was the truth. He hadn’t believed in God for a while. Yet, not believing and not fearing were two different ball games. He didn’t believe, but even the slightest possibility that there was a god who would judge him after he died. That’s what scared George so much.

"Then why are you so scared to let me in?" Dream asked. This wasn't the first time George had ran away from him, but it was the first time he chased him. He couldn't keep playing this cat and mouse game, he was losing. "You know the floor isn't going to split open and you aren't going to be swallowed down to a bottomless pit of fire." He said his tone of voice was light. His words danced almost teasingly off of his tongue.

"I know that.. I'm not stupid. But what if i die and what if god is real. And then i get sent to hell." George said.

"We're all going to die and there might be a god. But, wouldn't you rather spend heaven on earth with me?" He asked. "If you let me..I could show you heaven." He whispered and moved closer to George. Reaching his hand over allowing it to fall onto the blue fabric of his jeans. "Let me show you heaven.." These words danced off of his tongue too. But not in a teasing manner, they were serious. Laced with desire and temptation. When they finally landed on their target, the words made themselves a home inside its head.

"Well…" George turned to Dream, placing his hand on top of the one that was placed firmly on his thigh. The thoughts of what everyone would think of this. What his father's version of god would think of this began to creep in, he wanted to pull away. His instincts were what kept him alive and they were telling him to flee.

Dream knew what was happening. He’s seen that look in George’s eyes one too many times. Not this time, he couldn’t let him run away again. “Focus on me.” He whispered and leaned in pressing their lips together. He was gentle, barely applying the tiniest amount of pressure to George’s soft lips. It was as if he was walking over thin ice, that could collapse under his weight at any second. He was in a way. He had to carefully wade through the mud that filled George’s mind. Dream brought the hand that wasn’t on George’s lap up to gently run his thumb along George’s cheeks, they were wet to the touch.

“Dream..” George spoke as he pulled away from the kiss, his voice was shaky. “I want this...but..” He was cut off by another kiss being placed to his rosy lips. This kiss was lined with pure fire and it melted him. All his worries faded for that second. George could feel the fire spread from his lips and take over each corner of his mind. Burning away all his worries, the bible passages looping in his head far gone. He leaned closer to the heat that was Dream’s lips, never wanting to pull away.

Dream dragged his hands up from his lap, slipping into his shirt, and exploring the other man’s smooth skin. He slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked into George’s eyes, he was more relaxed now but still on edge. Dream smiled at him reassuringly before moving to take his hoodie off. “You’re beautiful..” He said. He could hardly make out George’s shape. The moonlight barely shining through the church’s windows to illuminate his skin. But, from what he could make out. George was perfect. Dream took off his own shirt before gently pushing George back, laying him down. 

“Dream..” George spoke feeling exposed. Like a deer caught in the headlights, but instead of a car it was a six foot tall man with blonde hair. Temptation in human form. He felt the man’s presence inch ever closer to him, inches away from his lips. “Kiss me again.” He said and then his breath was taken away. If the last kiss was fire. This kiss was the sun. It burned him in the best way possible, making him want to lean further into the fire and that's what he did. He wrapped his arms around Dream's neck and pulled him closer than ever before, deepening the kiss.

Dream's hands moved to start to explore every inch of George's skin. Sliding along his cool sides, over his stomach, and up to his chest. He gently played with the man's nipples until they were erect. Eliciting a small whine from George. Music to his ears. Dream slowly pulled away from the kiss, but quickly repurposed his lips. He latched them onto George's neck, sucking a light hickey onto the skin and then trailing a path of kisses from his neck to his chest. George tasted like heaven on his lips. So sweet, savory. The flavor delicate, yet potent.

"Dream.." George let soft noises escape his lips, putting his arms to the side giving Dream full access to his body. "More." Was the only thing he could say, he sounded so desperate. So needy. He needed this. "Please."

Dream smiled and continued to trail kisses along George's chest, finding his pink nipples. He licked around them, hearing a moan. He took it one step further taking one into his mouth and beginning to gently suck on it, using his thumb to rub the other nipple in a small circular motion.

George lulled his head back and took in the feeling of Dream's mouth around his nipple. He was walking on cloud nine, head in the clouds, hands placed in holy waters. "Fuck." He swore and tried to grip the floor of the church, his fingers slipped on the hardwood floors. George moaned again feeling descending kisses trail from his nipple to his stomach and then further down.

Dream messed around with George's belt before finally getting it unbuckled. He pulled down the brunette's boxers and jeans down to his knees before looking at his impressive length. George was slightly above average and pretty thick from what Dream could see in the moonlight. What really stood out to Dream was the head of his cock was pink. Dream wrapped his fingers around the shaft and gave it a gentle tug. A moan of approval inspired him to keep going further. Dream wrapped his lips around the tip of George's cock and whisked his tongue around it.

Heaven.

George was transcended to heaven as Dream wrapped his lips around his cock. This was the closest to heaven he'd ever been, who knew he would find it in temptation's mouth. "Fuck.." George moaned out as more of his length was taken down the other man's throat. Dream's mouth was warm, wet, and inviting. It made George want to make a permanent home inside of his mouth. Never wanting to leave that moment.

Dream bobbed his head up and down on George's cock. Taking him down to the base before coming back to the tip every time. He used his tongue to lick along the sides of George's cock, before completely letting it fall out of his mouth with a small pop. "You okay?" He asked and heard a whine escape George. A small nod as an answer. Dream wrapped his hand around George's cock again stroking it at a slow pace and leaning down using his tongue to delicately dance on his cock. Spinning like a ballerina on the tip. "Let me take you to heaven, baby." Dream said and sucked on his finger for a bit before bringing them to George's hole.

George tensed up when he felt the cool, moist fingers pressed against his hole. Shivers being sent through his entire body when Dream moved them in a small circle along the ring of muscles. He heard words of encouragement roll from Dream's tongue. Relax, you're doing great. "Fuck!" He moaned loudly when Dream pressed his middle finger deep into him. It burned, not like the fire of their kiss but like an actual fire. "Fuck.." He whined. It felt weird to have something inside of him, but he didn't want it to stop. The mixture of pain and pleasure was driving him mad. 

Dream waited a while for George to get used to the feeling of his finger inside of hin, before moving the digit around in a circle. He was searching. Dream hooked his finger and..there. He knew he had found the sensitive bundle of nerves buried inside of George's ass when he heard the loud whorish moan escape him. "Does that feel good baby?" He hummed and applied more pressure to the spot, wrapping his free hand around George's cock. He gently stroked him while beginning to thrust his finger in and out of his hole. Everything he did was slow, he was gently testing the waters.

George's eyes rolled to the back of his head from all the pleasure he was in. "Dream.." He moaned out and bit his lip. He felt a second finger intruding his entrance, both of them moving in a stretching motion inside of him. "Fuck!" He moaned loudly. He felt so full. George loved the burning sensation of the two fingers pushing in and out of him. He felt a knot tightening in his stomach, heaven. "I'm so close.." He breathed out and then everything was pulled away from him.

Dream pulled away before leaning down and pecking a kiss to George's soft lips. "Be patient.." Dream said and pulled down his pants. He was already rock hard and eager to fuck into George. To fly him straight to heaven. He lined his thick cock up with George's hole and started to slowly press into him.

George moaned out as he was entered. It felt so much better than the fingers. It burned, but it burned so good. "Please.." He bit his lip. He felt that knot tightening in his stomach. His key to the gateway to heaven. It was in his grasp. All he had to do was wrap his fingers around it. "Fuck." The swear fell from his lips like a prayer as Dream bottomed out inside of him.

Dream was still for a minute, giving George ample time to adjust to his size buried deep inside of him. But, he was so eager to move. He wanted to ruin George. To show him his version of heaven. He took George's soft lips into another kiss. The solar system lined their lips as they kissed. Mercury, venus, earth, mars lined Dream's lips. Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune on George's. They collided and made magic.

Dream started to move. Pulling his cock almost completely out of George's ass, close to pulling out of his orbit before thrusting back into him. He bottomed out. The moment was so intense. It had them both on edge. Under the moonlight, against hardwood floors, in church- praying in a different way. Dream thrusted into George's body, but it went way past that.

Past their physical bodies and straight into their souls. Both of their souls were so close to floating into heaven.

"Fuck, please Dream." George moaned and felt Dream's hand return to his cock, stroking him at a quick pace while thrusting into him. It was all so much. It all had him inching ever so closer to the key to the gates of heaven until..Dream thrusted straight into his prostate pushing over the edge, his fingers wrapping around the key, as long ropes of white bliss flew from his cock, and fell onto his stomach.

Dream followed quickly after him. Unloading himself inside of George. He rode out his orgasm with weak thrust before finally pulling out and laying down beside George. Sweat lined both of their bodies making them glisten in the moonlight as Dream wrapped his arm around George. He didn't want him running away now, or ever. "See..I told you I could show you heaven." Dream said and chuckled.

"You are my heaven.." George replied. It felt like a million mountains had been lifted from his chest as he finally confessed to Dream what he had felt. "But...we should probably get dressed before someone comes into the church and sees us."

"Yeah.." Dream replied with a chuckle.

They both got cleaned up to the best of their ability before putting on their clothes and walking out of the church hand in hand. 


End file.
